


Bye, Bye

by bonjourmarlene



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Song fic, based on cro's "bye bye", i will link the song + translations in the notes, parted in two tiny halves bc i wanted to do both jade and perrie's pov, you should listen to it bc its such a nice song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjourmarlene/pseuds/bonjourmarlene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the German singer Cro's song "Bye, Bye" from his MTV Unplugged session</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jade

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to the actual song on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huBNgxolXFo  
> Here is a link to the lyrics + translations: http://lyricstranslate.com/en/bye-bye-bye-bye.html-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on,  
> talk to her.  
> She's the most beautiful woman that you've ever seen  
> and she certainly has no man  
> Don't be like that!  
> If not now, then when?"

Jade got onto the sub after finally having finished with her work at Pizza Hut for today – she was exhausted and just wanted to get into bed. Turning her phone’s volume on full she flicked through the songs she owned and then leaned back in the chair, relaxed.

It was so hot outside today and Jade couldn’t believe she was forced to wear a uniform every day. Well, okay, she did get why but it still sucked because her tartan skirt and the black short crop top that went along with it were a lot better suited for those temperatures than that uniform.

The ride to her station was always quite long, considering how quick you usually got in and out of subs but those twenty minutes wouldn’t harm her today. She was content she had finally finished working for today.

After a few minutes she started looking at all those people getting in and out, some holding tightly onto the hands of little boys and girls alike, them wearing their backpacks from school or kindergarten.

She looked down at her phone as a song came up she didn’t feel like hearing right now and then noticed that someone was talking to her. Ripping out one of her earphones she asked, “What?”

The blonde standing in front of her laughed quietly and Jade could hear her heart clench at the sound. However cliché it might sound, she was one of the prettiest people had ever seen and her laugh and her smile just made the whole image, like, three billion times better. “Can I sit here?” She asked in a geordie accent and Jade raised her eyebrows because they were in London after all and she had a geordie accent herself.

“Sure,” she told the blonde with a smile and shifted in her seat so she could make enough from for her.

Jade looked down at her fingers and ignored the music that was still quite loudly blasting into her right ear. Looking out the window she pulled it out and automatically the music stopped as she did so. ‘ _What could I ask her?_ ’ Jade wondered and fumbled around nervously. She realised her palms were sweating.

Her heart was beating quickly within her chest and Jade wondered if the pretty blonde could hear it over the rattling sound of the sub moving underground. It was dark outside already, even if they weren’t under the earth and Jade kind of hoped that the light within the sub would go out as well.

That way she could maybe look at the blonde without her noticing. Or maybe she wouldn’t be so blinded by her beauty that she didn’t get to utter a single freaking word, as idiotic and cowardly as she was.

Groaning internally she looked over at the blonde. Her mind was running a mile a minute and the blonde looked back at her, her eyebrows raised expecting at Jade’s opened mouth. But then the brunette closed her lips, formed a polite smile and shook her head, waving it off with her hands.

‘ _What the fuck was that?_ ’ She asked herself and bit on the inside of her right cheek, just to make sure the blonde couldn’t see how freaking nervous she was. Her laugh was ringing through Jade’s ears again and she wondered what it would be like if she could hear that every day.

The sub stopped and the blonde got up, causing Jade’s stomach to drop heavily. She felt her mouth open again but as the blonde turned around to look at her again, she closed it quickly and smiled politely again. ‘ _This is your last chance_ ,’ she told herself but then the blonde had already turned again and disappeared in the mass of people.


	2. Perrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please, please, please, please, come on  
> Talk to me!  
> It doesn't matter what you say  
> I'll jump on it  
> So come on, you're my man  
> We belong together  
> If not now, then when?"

Perrie ran down the stairs to the sub and almost fell in her heels down three steps but quickly caught herself and then hurried to the doors that were about to close. She took a deep breath once she was inside and after making sure her skirt hadn’t got caught in the door she stepped away from it and looked around to see if there was maybe a free seat.

She only had three stations to go but her feet hurt because she had been shopping for five hours straight without a coffee break or anything of that sort. After all she had needed a new bikini for her trip to Spain with her best friend and her purse was basically falling apart and maybe she could have found something else she hadn’t realised she had needed until she saw it (she did find some things but in hindsight she had probably needed none of them).

Furthermore had the ticket cost almost five pounds and that was a ridiculous amount really, if you were being honest, especially for three stations.

Looking to her left she saw a petite brunette sitting at the window, looking at her phone with her earphones plugged in. Hell, she hated being rude but she really looked kind of cute and when did you ever really see a cute girl sitting in the sub.

“Sorry, is this seat free?” She asked and only then the cute brunette looked up. She pulled one of her earphones out rather harshly before asking, “What?” in a voice that sound melodic without being really melodic to Perrie.

She couldn’t help but giggle at her silly thoughts and also at the eyes that were looking up into hers. They reminded Perrie of a deer, pure and sweet and loving. “Can I sit here?” She asked again and felt her cheeks heat because she had probably really bothered her now but then the brunette smiled and said, “Sure,” and Perrie felt her heart give a surge.

So, yeah, that didn’t mean that she was interested in girls but maybe she would talk to her?

Her hopes rose when she noticed that the girl next to her wrapped up her earphones and put them away together with her phone, stuffing them into a big black purse.

Perrie looked around nervously. Would she say something? She didn’t dare to ask her any more shit after she had kind of forced her to stop listening to music. Maybe Perrie had interrupted her while she was listening to her favourite song and now didn’t want to listen anymore because she had ruined the whole experience.

‘ _What’s your favourite song?_ ’ Perrie imagined herself asking the girl with a confident smile and she would reply happily, but that wasn’t how it went because Perrie was scared as hell _and please, just say something you cute thing_.

She felt her look at her and hopefully she turned her eyes at her as well. The brunette’s mouth opened as if she was about to say something but then she shut it and smiled politely before turning away and looking out of the window again.

Perrie didn’t sigh but she pouted as she looked at her feet and felt the subway stop for the second time. There was only one stop left and if the brunette wasn’t going to say something Perrie would have to bid farewell to the love of her life (and yeah, maybe that was an exaggeration, but she was literally the cutest little thing on the entire planet and Perrie really just maybe wanted to go out on a date and feel her lips against hers and maybe what her skin felt like under her fingers and if she smelled as good waking up as she did now in the smelly sub).

A few seconds later and Perrie knew it was her time to leave. Annoyed with herself she got up and turned around, seeing the brunette stare at her with her mouth opened once more but then she heard the doors closing and regretted turning around almost the second she had hurried through the doors as they closed behind her.

Maybe it would have been worth it, staying on but then again she wouldn’t have found the courage to say a word and neither did the brunette.


End file.
